Gas Zombie
The Gas Zombies are first seen when Sergeant Dwight Boykin arrives with his unit. A vent is leaking green gas, and one of the zombies happens to stand over it. The Special Forces soldier is at first not intimidated by the zombie, but then it mutates and becomes much more powerful, able to withstand several shots. The zombies surrounding the vent quickly turn into gas zombies, and then proceed to kill the surrounding soldiers, except for Dwight. The Gas Zombies are much stronger than the other zombies. They are also much quicker, and can vomit blood on their targets, stunning them for a while. Their escape commands are also a bit more complex and faster then normal escape commands. Overview Gas zombies are mutated zombies from the gas unleashed upon Fortune City, granting them speed, strength, and the ability to project blood at their enemies. Once spotted, Gas Zombies tend to pursue Chuck faster and typically longer than any other zombie, this tends to have a large "train" or group of Gas Zombies chasing Chuck. Often, they will stun Chuck by projecting blood on him before attacking him. Their swipe attack is also somewhat faster and stronger compared to normal zombies, typically dealing about 1 block of health. Their escape commands are much more demanding and can be easy to fail at first, leaving unfamiliar players to suffer. Gas Zombies can be easy and hard to spot, depending on the type. Some can be spotted as horrifically mutilate zombies with boils or growths on them, as well as having no shirt. Another varient is shown with a white or grey shirt, and can be a bit tough to spot at a distance since their details can easily be mistaken. Their are no female variants. It may be unknown why or how the gas strengthens the zombies, but it could be concluded that it was invented to mature queens at a faster rate for harvest, as it is revealed that queens mature faster in these types of zombies. Gas Zombies have a better chance to be housing a queen than normal zombies, however, one that does and one that doesn't have no difference until death. After death, the body will typically shake violently similar to a seizure until the head explodes, releasing a queen. Tactics Gas zombies are much more durable compared to normal zombies, often being able to withstand alot of damage from Chuck if he does not have a high attack power. Any attack that would normally instantly kill a zombie with an alternative attack (EX.Spike Bat) or skill is also highly effective on gas zombies as well, making it effective to kill them. However, while you perform this kill, Gas Zombies may crowd around Chuck, and once your "Invulnerability" from performing a special attack ends, they will attack. Gas Zombies also have a certain weakness that normal zombies do not, which is the Blast Frequency Gun. When shot, their heads will instantly explode, unlike their normal counterparts who simply are knocked back. This can be assumed that the gun was invented to destroy gas zombies, or may be a effective side-effective. Gas zombies will also swarm Chuck much faster and stronger than the other zombies. While moving through an area, they will often break from normal groups and pursue Chuck, knocking over or trampling normal zombies. If you find a large group of gas zombies following you, it's best to either keep running or lose them. If caught in here, you will be stuned and most likely face many difficult escape commands to escape a group attack. Thankfully, these trains can often be defeated with a frequency gun or explosives without issue. When going out with Gas Zombies present, it may be ideal to keep a Frequency Gun on you in case you find yourself surrounded. You can easily obtain these in the underground labs, which you will discover sometime after they are released. It may also be difficult to recover health while they attack, so it may be best to find a safe spot before you heal. Gas Zombies also tend to grant more PP per death. While a normal zombie would give 50 PP from the alternative spike bat attack, for example, a Gas Zombie will grant 200. Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies